billyhatcherfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg
Background Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (ジャイアントエッグ～ビリー・ハッチャーの大冒険～ Jaianto Eggu: Birī Hacchā no Daibouken/Giant Egg: Billy Hatcher's Great Adventure) ''is a platforming video game developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega in 2003. First released for the Nintendo GameCube, then a port was developed for PC and Mac OS X in 2006 (Europe exclusive) Story Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg takes place in a world known as Morning Land. The inhabitents, which are chickens, roam around happily. And then, a massive flock of Crows appear and engulf Morning Land into darkness. Meanwhile, in the human world, Billy Hatcher wakes up, shocked to find that he is late for a meeting with his friends. He runs out of the door to where he will meet them. His friends, Rolly Roll, Chick Poacher and Bantam Scrambled, who were starting to get frustrated because Billy is late, show him a watch and tell him that he was supposed to be there on time. Billy then looks at his frustrated friends, and laughs nervously before they approach him. It seems that they were about to give Billy a punishment due to being late. Before they could, Billy hears the sound of a chick weakly chirping, which is presumabely injured. It collapses unconscious, where two crows attempt to dive at it, to finish it off. Before one of the Crows could get to the chick, an angry Billy smashes the crow to the ground, which is revealed to be a stick. The Crows fly away into the distance. The chick he saved starts to glow, and then the bright light grows enveloping Billy and his friends. It teleports them to various places in Morning Land. Billy is teleported to Forest Village, which the night has taken. The god of the Chickens, Menie-Funie, informs Billy that he was chosen to save Morning Land because he notices courage in him for saving the chick eariler, and that if he doesn't save Morning Land, the crows will bring eternal night to the human world. He then tells about the 'Legendary Chicken Suit', which protects him from the dangerous perils in Morning Land. After Billy finds the egg, it explodes and bright lasers spin him around, granting him the suit. Upon Billy being shocked about what he has been granted, Menie-Funie informs him that the Chicken Suit gives him the power to handle the many eggs that are scattered throughout Morning Land. After that, he is given the mission to save the Chicken Elders, which the Crows have trapped inside golden eggs. After finding the golden egg and hatching it, the first Elder is released, Oma-Oma. Other Characters in Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg *'Chicken Elders' - Each of the regions of Morning Land is ruled by an elder, who brings morning to the world each day with a hearty "cock-a-doodle-doo." The Crows however have captured the elders and sealed them within golden eggs. *'Crows' - Through some strange power, the Crows have taken the form of monsters and plan to engulf the world in eternal night. *'Dark Raven' - Dark Raven is the king of the Crows. He planned to conquer Morning Land and then bring eternal night. * 'Dark Corvo '- Dark Raven's right hand crow. He is the second highest of the Crescent Crow Army. (Highest being Dark Raven) * [[Menie-Funie|'Menie-Funie']] - The God of the Chickens who rules over Morning Land. He informs the four heroes of their missions and at times assists them. Gameplay Style ''Billy Hatcher has a unique style of gameplay revolving around rolling large eggs. The player controls the hero, Billy, who cannot do much by himself aside from moving, jumping or using Helper Animals. However, he becomes a powerhouse once he finds an egg. While rolling an egg, Billy moves faster, is stronger and is more agile. He can also dash, throw and return the egg along the ground, slam the egg down from the air, and Billy can travel on rails and fly through NiGHTS styled rings. The color-coded eggs themselves are another gameplay element. As Billy runs over fruit while holding an egg, the egg gets larger until it flashes and is ready to hatch. Then Billy can hatch the eggs, which can contain helper animals, character powerups, and extra lives. With variables such as egg size, helper animals, and personal powerups, Billy Hatcher can be played in many ways. Different animals can come out of the same eggs, and some creatures are vital to progressing through certain challenges. Players should be wary of their handling of the eggs, as they take damage when attacked by enemies or impact certain obstacles. The egg gauge in the lower right-hand corner of the screen begins to crack, as does the egg Billy wields. When the egg takes enough damage, it is destroyed and no bonus comes from it (as well as decreasing Hatch Scores at the end of the level). Eggs can also be 'lost', i.e. put into positions or situations that the player can not retrieve them from. In such cases, the egg will disappear from its position after several seconds of inactivity and will 'respawn' in its nest of origin. All work done to the egg, however, is lost. Some characters from other games appear in certain eggs, such a Sonic the Hedgehog or NiGHTS.Category:Game